


I Just Needed You

by Frost_Iron



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/Frost_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan Salvatore has a drug problem. Damon, his older brother doesn't approve of this. They have a major falling out and now it's been 5 years and Stefan is back in Mystic Falls. Will the dreams Stefan has of Damon come to fruition? Will he ever truly get past his drug problem or does he need Damon's help more than he's willing to admit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Needed You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the very lovely Kaylee (salvacests)! Please comment or like if you've enjoyed it! I hope to do chapter updates every Saturday!

**Inhale it.**

_**Inject it.** _

__ __ _**Smoke it.** _

     Get high, party, have sex, repeat.

     This was how Stefan Salvatore was living his life. At the young age of eighteen the boy had already developed an addiction to just about every hard drug that existed on the market. His addiction had started with the death of his Father and since then things had gone downhill. Currently he favored heroin, enjoying the high that it brought him. 

     He awoke that morning to the blaring sound of his alarm clock signaling him that it was time for school. Bleary eyed and hung over, the boy sat up in bed and glanced over to the brunette beauty bare under his sheets and still sleeping peacefully.

     Stefan rubbed his eyes and stretched. He had no intention of going to school that morning but he had to put on a show for Damon. The teen inhaled sharply and felt his lungs ache as his entire body did after a particular hard crash from the drugs.

     “Katherine…wake up, you have to go before Damon sees you,” he murmured softly. Stefan’s tongue felt dry and too big for his mouth. There was a slightly acrid taste that coated the inside of his mouth. After a moment when she didn’t move, Stefan nudged her, harder this time. 

     It was then that he realized her skin felt cool to the touch. Panic rose in his chest as he carefully rolled her over and saw the blank look in her eyes. “No no no! Katherine wake up!” He cried out, swallowing thickly as tears welled in his eyes. She couldn’t be dead…this was the girl that Damon loved and not only had Stefan been sleeping with her but now it appeared that she’d overdosed while with him and he’d been too high to notice.

     Footsteps were quickly approaching and it was only seconds before his bedroom door was flung open.  No sooner had Stefan finished trying to get rid of the evidence of drugs than he was faced with his older brother, standing in the doorway looking angrier than Stefan had ever seen him.

     Damon didn’t say a single word to him. He simply rushed to Katherine’s side and felt for a pulse. It was when he didn’t find one that his emotion set in.

     “What have you done?!” The elder Salvatore shouted at his brother. Damon flew across the room and grabbed Stefan by the collar of his shirt.

     “You killed her Stefan! You fucking killed her!” Damon’s words were laced with hatred and Stefan could feel them piercing his heart.

     “Please Damon! I didn’t mean for this to happen…please you have to help me! I can change, I can fix this!” Stefan’s green eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he stared into the icy gaze of his older brother. 

     “This is your fault. I’m done here…we are _not_ brothers anymore,” Damon hissed. He threw Stefan back against the wall and stormed out leaving Stefan to deal with the aftermath of Katherine’s death on his own.

     -------

     It had been nearly five years since his falling out with his brother and that had been the last time that Stefan Salvatore had set foot in his hometown of Mystic Falls. Rumor had it that Damon had scurried off to look for something to fill the void that Katherine had left when she died; a death that Damon blamed solely on Stefan. Now as Stefan stalked up the long gravel driveway to the boarding house, he found himself half hoping that Damon had returned.

     In his time away, Stefan had cleaned himself up with the help of a new friend he met at rehab. Her name was Lexi Branson and she had been his savior when he’d had no one. Of course after Katherine’s death, the judge had given him a choice of rehab or jail time. Part of him felt that he deserved jail after what he’d put Damon through but his attorney had urged him into rehab. There Stefan had taken over a year to go through the process of ridding himself of his addiction.

     Dragging himself from his thoughts, Stefan realized he’d been standing in front of the door to his old home for well over ten minutes. _Inhale Stefan. Just breathe and put the key in the lock_. His leaf-green eyes closed briefly as he unlocked the door to the boarding house and stepped in.

     Within seconds, Stefan realized that in the five years since he’d been gone, so had Damon. There were cobwebs coating just about every square inch of the house and a thick layer of dust had settled over their belongings. As he trudged upstairs to his room, his heart fell. Green eyes settled on the police tape that still blocked off his room from the rest of the house.

     The mere sight brought images of Katherine’s cold body resting and lifeless on his mattress, memories of Damon screaming at him and leaving, and of the police storming in to take Stefan away in handcuffs while Katherine was zipped into a body bag. He swallowed thickly and tore away the tape, stepping into the room that had once been the only place he felt safe.

     Except that now as he lifted one foot and took a cautious step inside, the room felt bitter and foreign. There was a heavy weight in the air and it made Stefan uneasy. Not a thing had been changed since the police finished their investigation and left it. Though he knew his eyes were deceiving him, he could have sworn he still saw the imprint of where Katherine’s body had been and he could still smell her perfume as if it surrounded him.

     The rehashing of old memories had worn Stefan out and he was in dire need of a nap. But as he gazed upon his bed, he knew he couldn’t sleep where she had died. Though he had never loved Katherine, it still seemed wrong to simply invade that bit of space. Shaking his head and sighing, Stefan backed out of the room and closed the door just as he had closed the door on that piece of his past.

     Stefan found that soon he was wandering down the hallway, looking for a place to rest. He knew how many other bedrooms there were in the house and yet he ended up standing in Damon’s room. Oh how he missed his brother in the time they had been apart. The room smelled like he used to; bourbon with a hint of something clean and crisp.

     He shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it over the back of Damon’s desk chair before slipping off his shoes and sliding into Damon’s bed. The moment that his head hit the pillow and he inhaled that familiar and comforting scent, Stefan was asleep.

     -------

_Katherine was on top of him, their fingers intertwined as she shifted her hips up and down on his cock. ‘Oh Stefan, don’t stop!’ She cried out. Stefan flipped them over, his fingertips dancing along her hips as he pushed his cock faster and harder into her. ‘Katherine,’ he murmured. Her name tasted saccharine on his lips but somehow it wasn’t quite as cloying and heavy as Damon’s name felt when he murmured it into the dark of his room._

_As he snapped his hips forward once more, there was an added weight on the bed that caused the mattress to sink. Though he knew it was Damon, Stefan didn’t stop fucking Katherine. His head fell and he sucked one of Katherine’s nipples into his mouth, wanting to push her to an orgasm just to show Damon that he was just as good. The young teen half expected to hear Damon scream and throw him off of Katherine but instead what he experienced was so much more than all of that._

_Suddenly there was a finger pressed against his ass and Stefan gasped. He looked down to Katherine, expecting to see a disgusted look on her face that this was happening but instead found an expression of pure bliss; she had the Salvatore brothers wrapped around her finger. His pupils were blown wide with lust as he canted his head back to look at his brother. For so long he had desired this, how had Damon known?_

_“Relax little brother,” Damon murmured as he pressed a tender kiss to the underside of Stefan’s jaw. All Stefan could do was nod and obey his brother. Hearing a little whine fall from Katherine’s mouth, the younger Salvatore gently circled his thumb around her clit. She was close and so was Stefan. There was a strong hand on Stefan’s neck, pushing him back down towards Katherine._

_“Fuck her in time to my thrusts. Don’t come until I tell you,” Damon stated, his voice firm and his words laced with lust. Wanting to please his older brother, Stefan snapped his hips forward and pushed his cock hard into Katherine’s tight wet heat. A groan escaped his mouth as he felt Damon push first one digit into him and then a second. He was going to come and he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to hold back. “D-Damon…I can’t hold on,” he stammered as he took a shallow breath and sat up a bit to look back at his brother, a pleading look in his eyes._

_There was a smug look in Damon’s eyes as he nodded at Stefan and leaned forward. “Come for your big brother Stefan,” he purred. Just as he felt his stomach tighten, Damon pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss that he held and Stefan came hard into Katherine, his orgasm triggering hers._

     -------

     Stefan bolted up in bed the minute that his dream ended. His body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat and he was breathing hard. Once he regained his breathing, Stefan noticed the shifting in the shadows of the dim room. Before he could ask who was there, he saw it.

     An icy blue gaze pierced through the darkness and a moment later it was followed by that cold voice that Stefan had heard in his dreams not even seconds before.

     “What are _you_ doing here, brother?”


End file.
